


Soldats

by FanWarriors_19



Series: Le Multivers [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Camp Lehigh, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Endgame Alternate Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 13,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Recueil 100% Stucky, des hauts sommets des feels jusqu'au crack pur, en passant par l'incontournable fluff.[Multi-contributeurs]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: Le Multivers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029156
Kudos: 3





	1. Heureux le jour, hanté la nuit

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#1 - Heureux le jour, hanté la nuit**

Après moult péripéties, Bucky et Steve avaient enfin eu le temps de se retrouver une fois arrivés dans la base cachée du Wakanda. Ils s'étaient également avoué leurs sentiments, et partageaient désormais la même chambre.

Dans la journée, Bucky avait retrouvé une activité normale. Une fois son bras robotique remis en place, il s'agissait de l'unique preuve que cet homme avait un passé sombre et douloureux. Il paraissait heureux – heureux d'avoir retrouvé une vie, et l'amour.

Mais la nuit, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Bucky était hanté par tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant le temps où il était le Winter Soldier. Il se réveillait en hurlant et en pleurant. Steve était désemparé face au désespoir qu'il lisait alors dans ses yeux.

Les souvenirs de séances de torture, de lavage de cerveau et de cryogénisation le faisaient trembler de peur alors que Steve le serrait entre ses bras puissants. Le visage de ses victimes – et notamment des parents de Tony –, leurs hurlements, leur détresse, le détruisaient à petit feu, alors qu'il sanglotait sur l'épaule de son amant pendant la moitié de la nuit.

Lorsqu'il parvenait enfin à se calmer, il avouait à Steve qu'il était condamné à vivre toute sa vie avec les remords et les cauchemars. Le blond le rassurait, lui disait que cela finirait par s'atténuer avec le temps, mais Bucky n'en démordait pas. _Je suis un monstre._


	2. Tout va bien, Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#2 - Tout va bien, Bucky**

Steve dormait profondément, lorsqu'il sentit un poids se jucher sur lui. L'esprit embrumé par le sommeil, il entrouvrit difficilement les yeux, mais le temps que sa vision ne s'adapte à l'obscurité de la chambre, un poing de métal se resserra autour de sa gorge.

_ Bucky. _ Captain America distingua rapidement les contours de la silhouette de son meilleur ami au-dessus de lui. Le brun avait le souffle court et son corps tremblait, bien que le bras d'acier était ferme.

\- Bu... cky ? murmura Steve, sa voix étouffée par l'étranglement.

Le poing autour de sa gorge eut un sursaut, le corps fut parcouru d'un violent frisson, et la tête du Winter Soldier se détourna un instant. Bucky Barnes resta décontenancé pendant un petit moment, en proie à des émotions contradictoires. Son souffle était de plus en plus saccadé, comme s'il luttait contre lui-même.

Finalement, les dernières traces du conditionnement d'HYDRA sautèrent, et la prise sur la gorge du blond se desserra brusquement. Bucky se releva précipitamment, honteux, et Steve se redressa pour faire face à son meilleur ami.

\- Steve..., fit Bucky dans un souffle. Steve, je suis tellement désolé. Je... je ne voulais pas... je n'ai pas pu...

\- Ce n'est rien Buck, ce n'est rien...

Steve l'attira contre lui, et Bucky posa sa tête sur son épaule. Captain America sentit une larme mouiller son épaule nue, et son cœur se serra. Il se sentait mal. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce type d'incident se produisait, et chaque fois qu'il était confronté à une situation comme celle-ci, Steve réalisait avec violence le cauchemar que Bucky avait vécu pendant des décennies. Cela le mettait en colère, et il était tellement malheureux qu'il n'avait même plus de mots pour décrire sa douleur de voir son meilleur ami d'enfance dans un tel état.

\- Je suis... désolé..., sanglota Bucky.

\- Tout va bien Bucky. Tout va bien.

Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment dans cette position. Le corps de Bucky était parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables, et Steve ne pouvait rien faire de plus que le tenir serré contre lui. Il se sentait totalement désœuvré, de ne pas pouvoir aider Bucky. Il passa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux, murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir un jour l'homme qu'il aimait être aussi brisé, et perdu, et rongé par la culpabilité.  _ Si je retrouve certains des salauds qui lui ont fait ça, ils vont souffrir. _


	3. Double-rencard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#3 - Double-rencard**

Encore un “double-rencard” qui tombait à l'eau. Plutôt dramatiquement, celui-ci.

Bucky s'éclipsa poliment de sa double charmante compagnie – moins charmante tout de même depuis que la plus brune lui jetait des regards désapprobateurs : “Quel est donc ce plouc qui te sert d'ami ?” semblait-elle penser.

Le jeune homme ne chercha même pas à la calculer. Son sang bouillait déjà dans ses veines. Il se leva, et quitta la terrasse – surpeuplée par ces nuits d'été – à la recherche de Steve.

Son meilleur ami s'était éloigné avec la brune, mais celle-ci était revenue seule (et visiblement furax). Il n'en avait pas fallu plus à Bucky pour comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pendant cette absence.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Barnes retrouva Steve, prostré sur les marches d'un perron, dans une rue mal éclairée. Son cœur se serra, et il hâta le pas pour consoler son ami.

Steve releva la tête, et essuya son visage d'un brusque revers de manche. Mais Bucky était arrivé à son niveau. À la faible lumière, il distingua néanmoins ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

\- Que s'est-il passé exactement, Stevie ? demanda le grand brun en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Steve renifla.

\- Oh, comme d'habitude... Sauf que cette fois, cette fille ne s'est pas gênée pour me dire ce qu'elle pensait de moi...

Bucky entoura les épaules de son ami de son bras. Il était furieux du comportement de cette pimbêche... et de toutes les pimbêches qui avaient toujours regardé Steve de haut – parce qu'elles attendaient mieux de “l'ami encore inconnu du séduisant Barnes”.

\- Elles ne savent pas ce qu'elles ratent, murmura ce dernier à l'oreille de Steve. Elles ne savent pas ce qu'elles perdent, en te jugeant seulement sur ton apparence, sans prendre la peine de discuter. Tu vaux bien mieux que ce qu'elles pensent de toi. Un jour, tu rencontreras quelqu'un de moins superficiel, tu verras. Ta chance finira par tourner, et tu seras le gars le plus heureux de Brooklyn. Et tu mérites de l'être.


	4. Baiser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#4 - Baiser**

\- Elle doit avoir... cent ans, quelque chose comme ça, fit pensivement Bucky.

La main de Steve vint se poser sur son épaule de chair.

\- Comme nous, mon pote, répondit Captain America avec un sourire.

Bucky lui rendit son sourire, et leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se détourner.

Soudain, Steve s'approcha de Bucky, et lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres. L'ancien assassin profita simplement du moment, une partie de la tension accumulée dans ses muscles depuis le début de leurs péripéties, s'évacua instantanément.

C'était là toute la magie des baisers de Steve, et cela fonctionnait depuis la toute première fois.


	5. Retrouvailles sur retrouvailles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#5 - Retrouvailles sur retrouvailles**

Il était là, devant lui, réel, tangible. Entier. Il était enfin de retour dans la réalité – cette réalité même qui avait été chamboulée par un claquement de doigts de Thanos, qui avait fait partir la moitié de l'univers en cendres.

Qui avait fait partir  _ Bucky _ en cendres. Sous ses yeux.

Mais, désormais, tout était remis en ordre. Finalement.

Steve se précipita vers l'amour de sa vie. Il l'étreignit, avec une force que seul un homme qui pensait avoir tout perdu, mais qui retrouvait l'essentiel contre toute attente, pouvait posséder.

Bucky se sentait désorienté, mais il lui semblait que l'étreinte de Steve était le seul endroit au monde auquel il appartenait vraiment.

_ Les bras de Steve étaient sa maison. _

Hors de question désormais que les deux hommes se laissent séparer à nouveau, à l'avenir. C'étaient là ce qu'ils escomptaient être leurs dernières retrouvailles.


	6. 'Til the end of the line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#6 - ‘Til the end of the line**

Le frêle jeune homme avançait lentement entre les allées brumeuses du cimetière. L'aube venait à peine de se lever et s'amusait déjà à donner aux volutes de brouillard différents tons de rose, de rouge et d'orange.

Steve s'arrêta à un endroit bien précis. Devant lui se tenaient deux tombes, surmontées de deux petites inscriptions :

_ Joseph Rogers - 107th Infantry _

_ Sarah Rogers – Beloved mother _

Les inscriptions étaient sobres car les Rogers n'avaient pas les moyens financiers de faire faire des tombeaux plus luxueux.

Steve n'avait jamais connu son père, car il était mort au combat pendant la Première Guerre mondiale, peu après sa naissance. Les photos qu'il avait de lui étaient rares : l'une avait été prise lors de son mariage avec Sarah, l'autre le jour de la naissance de Steve. Sur cette dernière, Joseph tenait fièrement son fils nouveau-né, emmailloté dans de nombreuses couvertures, dans ses bras.

Steve serra le bouquet de fleurs qu'il tenait dans sa main encore plus fort. Ses deux parents étaient désormais morts, il se sentait seul.

Il s'avança plus près et déposa délicatement le bouquet entre les deux tombes. Joseph et Sarah auraient dû fêter aujourd'hui leur vingt-cinquième anniversaire de mariage. Leur fils avait tenu à leur rendre hommage en ce jour particulier, et s'était donc levé aux aurores pour pouvoir déposer un bouquet de jonquilles, les fleurs préférées de sa mère, là où ils reposaient désormais en paix.

Alors qu'il se relevait, Steve crut percevoir un mouvement derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement : c'était Bucky.

\- Comment tu te sens ? le questionna le brun sans préambule.

\- Ça peut aller, répondit le blond après un court silence.

Bucky s'avança vers lui et attira son ami contre lui pour une étreinte fraternelle.

\- Je me demandais si ça te tentais de venir manger à la maison ce midi, continua Barnes.

\- Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer, Buck.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, ma mère te considère un peu comme si tu faisais partie de la famille de toute façon. Ce n'est pas bien étonnant, on se connaît depuis si longtemps et on est toujours fourrés ensemble.

\- Pourquoi pas, finit par accepter Steve.

Bucky le fixa intensément.

\- Steve, tu n'es pas obligé de toujours tout supporter seul.  _ I'm with you 'til the end of the line. _

\- Je sais, Buck. Merci beaucoup, continua le blond avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler. Le brun le serra de nouveau contre lui.

\- Tu es comme mon frère, Steve. C'est normal que je sois toujours là pour toi.

Pour toute réponse, Steve se serra encore plus fort contre Bucky.


	7. Visite surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#7 - Visite surprise**

Steve était malade. Encore. Une sale bronchite qui l'avait obligé à manquer les cours pendant une semaine, car il était tellement atteint qu'il peinait à se lever.

Lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas, sa mère le surveillait avec attention, passant de la cuisine à la chambre, de la chambre à la cuisine, le thermomètre dans une main et une tasse chaude dans l'autre. Sarah était malheureusement habituée aux coups de froid fréquents de son fils.

Steve s'ennuyait un peu. Il passait beaucoup de temps à dormir à cause de la fièvre, ou alors il relisait le même livre. Il avait aussi griffonné quelques croquis sur des feuilles de papier éparses, mais aucun ne lui avait convenu.

Alors ce soir-là, la visite surprise de Bucky était la bienvenue. Le jeune homme avait été chaleureusement accueilli par Mrs Rogers, comme à chacune de ses visites. Sarah appréciait la fidélité et le dévouement du seul ami de son fils.

Bucky entrait dans la chambre au moment-même où Steve était pris d'une quinte de toux.

\- Tu as encore bien ramassé, cette fois-ci, commenta le brun sur le ton de la conversation, tout en versant un peu d'eau dans un verre qu'il tendit à son ami.

\- Je ne suis pas non plus aux portes de la mort, Buck, fut la seule chose que le blond trouva à répondre.

Il avala l'eau et reposa le verre sur sa table de nuit, avant de lever des yeux brillants vers le brun.

\- Il y aura bien un jour où tu t'en approcheras, de ces portes, si tu continues à attraper froid aussi souvent. Enfin bref, je n'espère pas ce moment, et de toute façon je suis venu pour te remonter le moral.

Bucky sortit un livre de son sac de cours et le tendit à Steve.

\- Comme je me doutes que tu commences à t'ennuyer, je suis passé à la librairie en sortant des cours et je suis tombé sur ça. La jolie vendeuse m'a dit que l'histoire était un peu fantastique, mais que c'était intéressant.

Curieux, Steve attrapa donc le roman :  _ The Hobbit _ , écrit par un certain J.R.R. Tolkien.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'aller chercher un livre.

\- Allons, c'est fait pour ça les amis, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Merci Bucky.

\- Bon, j'ai beaucoup de devoirs, donc il va falloir que j'y aille. Je te laisse commencer le livre et je repasserai te rendre visite demain pour savoir que ce tu en penses, d'accord ?

\- Ça marche !

Après le départ de son ami, Steve débuta rapidement sa lecture. Il tomba vite sous le charme de la Terre du Milieu.

Lorsque Bucky revint le voir le lendemain soir, Steve avait déjà presque terminé le livre.

\- Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu en penses, le questionna le brun.

\- C'est vraiment un excellent livre, affirma le blond avant de lui faire voir où il en était rendu de sa lecture. Si tu veux, je pourrais te le prêter lorsque je l'aurais terminé.

\- Pourquoi pas, s'il est aussi bien que tu le dis.

C'est donc ainsi que les deux meilleurs amis devinrent de grands fans de l'œuvre de Tolkien.


	8. Le Seigneur des Anneaux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#8 - Le Seigneur des Anneaux**

_ Le Hobbit _ , roman de Tolkien, avait un jour bercé une période ennuyeuse de sa vie. Bucky s'était procuré le livre à sa sortie et l'avait prêté à Steve, malade, alité.

Désormais, les deux amis se retrouvaient à “l'époque moderne”, et ils venaient d'apprendre que ce livre avait trois suites – ainsi que des adaptations cinéma.

Le temps leur manquant (quotidien de super-héros ne rime pas avec tranquillité), ce fut confortablement installés au Wakanda qu'ils optèrent pour l'adaptation de la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux.

Qui se révéla tout aussi intéressante que le roman des années 30... sauf Elrond, dont l'apparence fit sursauter Steve.


	9. Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#9 - Yesterday I died, tomorrow’s bleeding**

J'ai tout oublié, jusqu'à mon propre nom. Toutes ces décennies passées au service d'Hydra, l'organisation secrète, m'ont transformé en une simple arme, incapable de posséder sa propre opinion. Jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes dans ma vie, Steve. Lorsque tu es réapparu, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, au fond de moi, il y avait une petite étincelle qui ressemblait à de l'affection. Je ne te reconnaissais pas, mais tu m'as finalement guéri de cette amnésie.

D'un seul coup, je me suis souvenu de tout. D'absolument tout. De chaque minute de la courte vie que j'avais vécu avant ce trou noir de plusieurs dizaines d'années. Je me suis rappelé notre enfance ensemble, de toutes ces situations parfois périlleuses dans lesquelles nous nous étions embarqués, de ces nombreuses bagarres dont je t'ai dépêtré, du jour où tu m'as libéré des griffes du professeur Zola, et de nos moments passés sur le front.

Mais plus que tout, je me suis souvenu pourquoi cette petite étincelle avait crépité en moi, lorsque je t'ai revu. En un éclair, j'ai revu tous ces petits moments, tout ces petits gestes qui nous paraissaient innocents, mais qui en réalité ne l'étaient absolument pas. Je me rappelle en particulier de cette nuit, lorsque nous étions adolescents, où tu es venu te réfugier chez moi parce qu'il n'y avait plus de chauffage chez toi. Sauf qu'il n'y en avait pas plus chez moi, et que l'hiver était plutôt rude. Nous nous sommes blottis l'un contre l'autre, cachés sous d'épaisses couvertures, et lorsque ton corps a touché le mien, mon cœur a eu un sursaut. Nous avons passé toute la nuit ainsi. Tu as fini par t'endormir, mais pas moi, car je me demandais pourquoi j'avais eu cette réaction, et pourquoi j'avais tellement envie de t'embrasser.

Maintenant que je te retrouve, je pense que j'ai enfin la réponse à ces interrogations. Ce n'est pas simple de l'avouer, surtout que je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont tu vas le prendre. Nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes enfants, mais nos sentiments n'ont peut-être pas évolué de la même manière.

Je t'aime Steve. Et je t'assure que rien, ni le temps, ni les épreuves, ni la mort ne pourront changer quoi que ce soit.


	10. Wicked Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#10 - Wicked Games**

_ The world was on fire _

_ No one could save me but you _

« You're my mission! »  _ (Tu es ma mission!) _ martela le Soldat en rythmant ses paroles par des coups de poings répétés sur le visage de son ennemi.

« Then finish it. 'Cause I'm with you 'till the end of the line. »  _ (Alors termine-la. Parce que je serais avec toi jusqu'à la fin.) _ soupira son adversaire, visiblement fatigué par leur combat.

Ces mots. Ces derniers mots prononcés. Ils sonnaient comme une promesse, dans le cerveau pourtant amnésié du Soldat. Qui avait bien pu les prononcer ?...

Comment pouvait-il se souvenir de ces paroles, et encore plus de l'identité de la personne qui les avait prononcés, alors qu'il n'était même pas fichu de se souvenir de son propre nom avant que ce Steve ne le lui rappelle ?

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, prononcer le moindre mot, le sol s'effondra sous son assaillant. Le Soldat regarda Steve se précipiter dans le vide, tout en restant fermement agrippé à une poutre en acier qui avait résisté.

Le monde tournait comme au ralenti. Les souvenirs déferlèrent dans l'esprit du Soldat, retraçant pas à pas sa vie d'avant l'accident. Sous ses yeux agrandis par la surprise, Steve continuait néanmoins sa chute inexorable vers l'eau déchaînée. Sans même réfléchir, le Soldat sauta à sa suite, et ils atterrirent tous les deux dans le bassin.

Il y avait peu de profondeur, et donc une luminosité assez importante. Le Soldat leva son bras mécanique, et attrapa Steve, le remontant le plus rapidement possible afin que le blond inconscient ne se noie pas.

L'eau était assez fraîche. Le Soldat sortit la tête hors du bassin pour respirer l'air à plein poumons. Il hissa Steve jusqu'au bord de l'eau, à une distance raisonnable des héliporteurs tombant encore en morceaux autour du Triskelion.

Steve semblait vivant, et pour le moment, c'était tout ce qui importait. Le Soldat s'éloigna en silence, après un dernier regard sur son ancien camarade inconscient, persuadé que les alliés du blond le retrouveraient assez vite pour le transporter eux-mêmes dans un hôpital.

Il voulait désormais redécouvrir la personne qu'il était avant sa chute. Et il n'y avait pas tant de moyens que ça de se rafraîchir la mémoire.

Direction le Smithsonian.

*

_ It's strange what desire will make foolish people do _

_ I'd never dreamed that I'd _

_ Need somebody like you _

Il avait attendu deux jours. C'était le temps nécessaire pour que son bras se remette totalement de la fracture. Puis il s'était rendu au Smithsonian.

Le Soldat avait troqué sa tenue de combat contre un habillement civil. Il déambulait désormais dans les allées grouillantes de monde du musée, s'intéressant de près à chaque carte, chaque image, chaque panneau retraçant la vie de Captain America et des Howling Commandos au moment de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

Il voulait comprendre. Remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit encore confus. Le flot de souvenirs ressurgissant semblait ne pas vouloir se tarir.

Dans l'un, il voyait Steve, à l'allure chétive et maladive, marcher à côté de lui dans la rue, prononçant des paroles inintelligibles. Le Soldat ne se souvenait plus exactement de leur conversation de ce jour-là. Mais son ami blond semblait furieux, avançant aussi rapidement que lui permettaient ses courtes jambes.

Dans un autre souvenir, Steve lui revenait encore, mais cette fois-ci il paraissait être enfant. Encore plus petit et plus maigre que dans l'image précédente, le blond faisait vraiment pitié à voir. C'était comme si le moindre souffle de vent aurait pu le faire tomber à la renverse. Mais cette fois-ci, son ami affichait un grand sourire, comme s'il venait d'entendre une blague vraiment drôle, tandis qu'ils déambulaient dans une minuscule librairie.

Il se souvenait également du jour où Steve, accablé par une fièvre terrible, s'écroula au beau milieu de la rue alors qu'ils rentraient d'une journée de cours. Le Soldat se souvenait avoir eu la peur de sa vie. Il s'était précipité vers son ami, et l'aidait à se relever. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient hâtés de rentrer chez eux, les jambes frêles de Steve ne le soutenant plus, au son des «  _ Bucky... _ » lâchés dans de faibles soupirs et des «  _ Tiens bon Steve ! _ » presque criés avec frayeur.

Il réalisait maintenant que Steve Rogers avait été toute sa vie. Le blond avait été présent à chaque moment de sa vie, bon ou mauvais, et le brun avait fait de même. Ils étaient inséparables. Unis pour la vie.

Cette identité de Soldat qui le suivait partout depuis maintenant soixante-dix ans ne pouvait rien signifier en comparaison. Elle ne lui avait jamais apporté de souvenir heureux. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le destituer de son nom, celui que Steve avait si souvent prononcé, sur tous les tons possibles et imaginables.

James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky, l'ami fidèle, prêt à risquer sa vie si cela permettait à Steve de survivre. Bucky, celui qui avait toujours soutenu ce frêle gamin, tout au long de leur vie, depuis l'école élémentaire jusqu'aux champs de batailles.

Désormais, il le sentait, il pouvait reprendre ce nom. Le «  _ Soldat _ » n'était pas un homme. C'était une machine, une arme de guerre destructrice, qui ravageait tout sur son passage.

Bucky revenait. Il se sentait enfin revivre.

*

_ I'd never dreamed that I'd _

_ Loose somebody like you _

_ No I... _

_ Don't wanna fall in love _

Pour autant, la vie n'en était pas plus facile. Il avait beau se dire qu'il n'était plus le Soldat, mais de nouveau Bucky, il n'en restait pas moins un fugitif.

Le Triskelion avait été détruit, le S.H.I.E.L.D avait certainement disparu avec lui, mais HYDRA n'abandonnait jamais la partie, même lorsque son dirigeant était mort et qu'elle avait perdu une bataille.

En plus des souvenirs plus ou moins joyeux de sa première vie, les cauchemars en rapport avec la deuxième venaient le tourmenter. Le monstre qu'il était devenu avait tué tant de gens... Mais le plus marquant restait l'accident qu'il avait déclenché afin d'éliminer Howard et Maria Stark. Non seulement il avait connu Howard de son vivant, même s'ils n'étaient pas tellement proches. Howard avait accepté de piloter son avion au-dessus des lignes ennemies afin que Steve puisse venir le libérer. Il avait risqué sa vie pour le sauver en quelque sorte. C'était cruel de l'assassiner des années plus tard sur les ordres d'HYDRA.

Mais aussi parce que ce double-homicide avait laissé un orphelin. Anthony Stark. Bucky était sûr que cet homme ruminait encore certains soirs la mort brutale de ses parents.

Il était souvent réveillé par un malaise récurrent, au beau milieu de la nuit, alors qu'il était contraint de dormir sur un banc inconfortable d'un parc public. Cette sensation qu'il n'était un être sale, indigne d'avoir survécu à toutes ces horreurs.

Alors il se retournait, remontait la fine couverture miteuse, qu'il avait trouvée dans une poubelle, sur ses bras glacés, et écoutait le bruissement des feuilles jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte à nouveau.

*

_ No I... _

_ Don't wanna fall in love _

_ With you _

Le reste du temps, alors qu'il vagabondait sans but dans les rues de Washington D.C sous la pluie fine de l'automne, ses pensées se centraient exclusivement sur Steve. Il était son dernier lien avec le monde extérieur.

Bucky pensait bien que Steve était à sa recherche. Jamais il n'aurait abandonné son ami, malgré toutes les atrocités qu'il avait pu commettre. Mais dans une ville aussi grande que Washington D.C, il pouvait tout aussi bien faire une chasse aux fantômes. C'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. On sait qu'elle y est, mais il est presque impossible de la trouver, à moins de se piquer avec.

Et là, les deux hommes se trouvaient exactement dans cette situation. Ce sera à celui qui piquera l'autre en premier, en quelque sorte.

Ses souvenirs défilaient en permanence devant ses yeux. Il voyait à peine dans quelle direction il marchait.

Un moment, et Steve courait avec lui dans les champs, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Si jeunes et si insouciants. Le blond se stoppait bien vite, l'asthme reprenant le dessus sur l'amusement, et alors le brun se précipitait à côté de lui et l'aider à s'asseoir pour calmer la crise.

Un autre, et il les voyait, eux deux, jeunes adultes, fréquentant les rues un bon moment à la recherche d'une jeune fille qui accepterait d'être le rendez-vous de Steve. Son ami rebutait pas mal la gent féminine, notamment à cause de sa chétive stature.

Ses journées étaient une succession de bons et de mauvais souvenirs. Plus le temps passait, et plus il n'attendait qu'une seule chose : retrouver Steve.

*

_ What wicked things you play _

_ To make me feel this way? _

_ What wicked things you do _

_ To make me dream of you? _

Son attente se transformait peu à peu en une obsession. Il ne respirait plus que pour le moment où son chemin rencontrerait à nouveau celui de Steve.

Fatigué de ses nuits passées à tenter de trouver un banc libre pour dormir et une position confortable pour s'envoler au pays des rêves... ou plutôt au comté des cauchemars. Affaibli par cette vie de mendiant, à devoir se contenter d'un peu d'eau et de restes de repas pour survivre. Excité tous les jours encore plus, l'attente le rongeant de l'intérieur comme un serpent vicieux.

*

_ What wicked things you say? _

_ You've never felt this way _

_ What wicked things you do _

_ To make me dream of you? _

Ce fut le jour où il n'y croyait plus, que son vœu se réalisa. L'attente avait été longue, plus d'un mois s'il n'avait pas perdu la notion du temps, mais se révéla payante.

Il avait finalement trouvé assez d'argent pour acheter de la nourriture un peu plus fraîche. Alors qu'il sortait du magasin, il était tombé presque nez à nez avec Steve.

« B... Bucky ? » avait-il balbutié, visiblement surpris mais heureux de ce qu'il voyait.

« Salut Steve » lui avait-il sobrement répondu, un peu pris de court.

Son ami semblait vouloir lui sauter au cou, mais fit de gros efforts pour se retenir. Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder bêtement dans les yeux, à ne pas savoir quoi dire. Il y avait tant à raconter.

*

_ No I... _

_ Don't wanna fall in love _

_ No I... _

_ Don't wanna fall in love _

_ No I... _

_ Don't wanna fall in love _

_ No I... _

_ Don't wanna fall in love _

_ With you _

Leurs cerveaux s'étaient finalement reconnectés, et Steve lui proposa d'aller boire un café quelque part. « C'est moi qui paye », avait-il assuré avec l'ombre d'un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Et là, autour d'un bon cappuccino, les langues se délièrent. Comme avant, ils se sentirent libres de partager leurs pensées. Comme si rien n'avait changé... sauf que des dizaines d'années étaient passées, que les épreuves ne les avaient pas épargnés.

Bucky confia à Steve tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Le blond l'écouta patiemment, sans jamais l'interrompre, l'encourageant sans vraiment le faire exprès à se confier. La chute, les tortures d'HYDRA, les missions, les cauchemars revenant le hanter...

Il ne cacha pas non plus que dans sa fugue, il était devenu sans abri. Son ami n'hésita pas la moindre seconde à lui proposer de venir vivre chez lui, le temps que tout redevienne normal dans leurs vies. Bucky l'avait après tout hébergé lui aussi après la mort de ses parents...

*

_ The world was on fire _

_ No one could save me but you _

_ It's strange what desire will make foolish people do _

Après seulement quelques jours de cohabitation, les deux amis avaient véritablement retrouvé leur complicité d'antan. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de voir l'autre partir, s'éloigner de lui, et l'autre le sentait sans même qu'il y ait besoin de mettre les mots dessus.

Bucky se sentait bien avec Steve. Il n'aurait quitté son appartement pour rien au monde. La vie les avait déjà séparés une fois, il serait stupide de reproduire cette erreur.

Jamais. Jamais ils ne se quitteraient à nouveau. C'était ce qu'ils s'étaient promis l'un à l'autre, cette soirée où Bucky avait enfin rejoint le lit de Steve.

_ No I... _

_ Don't wanna fall in love _

_ No I... _

_ Don't wanna fall in love _

_ No I... _

_ Don't wanna fall in love _

_ No I... _

_ Don't wanna fall in love _

_ With you _


	11. Notion de sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#11 - Notion de sacrifice**

Il y avait des jours où Steve n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait de compter Bucky Barnes comme son meilleur ami. Dans ces moments-là, il se disait que Bucky perdait son temps avec lui, surtout parce que le brun était tout ce que lui-même n'était pas : beau, populaire – surtout auprès de la gent féminine –, grand et musclé, doué pour les travaux manuels.

Lorsqu'il exposait ce point de vue à Bucky, ce dernier se mettait en colère et lui interdisait de se dévaloriser de la sorte. Bucky était très attaché à Steve, il appréciait énormément ce « petit voyou », tel qu'il s'amusait à le surnommer – et Steve riait de cette blague récurrente.

Bucky était toujours là pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive. Il avait été d'un grand soutien lorsque Sarah Rogers était morte, proposant même à Steve de l'accompagner lors des funérailles et ensuite de venir vivre chez lui – mais Steve n'avait pas voulu, préférant rester seul un moment, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible.

Quand le jeune homme repensait à tout ce que Bucky avait fait pour lui, il ressentait un élan d'amour et de gratitude le traverser de part en part, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux et lui coupant le souffle. Il ne pourrait jamais suffisamment le remercier.

Steve serait prêt à tout donner, à tout laisser tomber si cela lui donnait une chance d'aider Bucky. Il donnerait sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Il accepterait la prison ou l'exil pour que Bucky reste libre. Tout ce qui donnait du sens à sa vie, il le laisserait tomber aux pieds de ses ennemis si cela permettait à son meilleur ami d'avoir la vie sauve.

Parce que Bucky Barnes représentait tout aux yeux de Steve Rogers. Il était tout son monde. Un ami. Un frère. L'amour de sa vie.


	12. L'infini de l'univers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#12 - L’infini de l’univers**

Tu m'as enseigné que les étoiles brillent encore après leur mort, en créant des supernovæ aussi belles que lumineuses. Peut-être est-ce ce que nous sommes. Des étoiles rayonnantes, des légendes vivantes, et qu'à notre mort, l'empreinte que nous aurons laissée sur l'histoire du monde nous survivra, et nos exploits inspireront les générations futures.

J'espère seulement que l'Histoire oubliera les soixante-dix années que j'ai passées à détruire des vies et à refaçonner le monde pour l'adapter à la vision qu'en avait Hydra.

Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Je te connais suffisamment bien pour deviner tes pensées. Tu vas me dire, encore une fois – j'ai arrêté de les compter depuis longtemps –, que tout ce qu'il s'est passé n'est pas de ma faute, et que je suis une victime au même titre que toutes les personnes que j'ai assassinées. Steve, peu importe le nombre de fois où tu me le répéteras, je te croirais, mais je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher d'éprouver un serrement au cœur et un sentiment de nausée.

Mais assez parlé de cela. Le passé est derrière nous, en parler pendant des heures ne changera rien à nos actes, même si ceux-ci ont été suffisamment puissants pour changer le monde.

Je préfère me souvenir de cette nuit, passée sous les étoiles, dans la campagne, où tu m'as expliqué que l'univers est un don extraordinaire et magnifique, me décrivant toutes les splendeurs dont il regorgeait. Tu avais fini par t'égarer, lorsque tu as croisé mon regard, et tu as laissé échapper que l'univers avait été créé rien que pour être vu par mes yeux. J'ai bien sûr compris que c'était ton cœur qui avait parlé à ce moment-là, mais j'ai souri et je t'ai embrassé. Cette phrase m'a tellement touché, que je ferais n'importe quoi pour te l'entendre dire de nouveau, et revoir le sourire qui avait illuminé ton visage à ce moment-là.


	13. Better, stronger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#13 - Better, stronger**

Bucky esquiva un coup, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième. Il n'était pas du tout en train de botter les fesses d'un abruti qui l'aurait importuné par hasard dans la rue, loin de là au contraire. Il essayait de rester une proie facile – chose difficile après avoir été trois fois champion de boxe amateur – pour son adversaire actuel... qui n'était autre que le frêle Steve Rogers.

Les États-Unis venaient d'entrer en guerre contre l'Allemagne et le Japon, et le gouvernement en appelait aux citoyens pour s'enrôler dans l'armée. Steve en avait fait son cheval de bataille – sans mauvais jeu de mot –, et avait demandé à son meilleur ami de l'entraîner pour maximiser ses chances d'être accepté.

Bucky était tout sauf d'accord avec la démarche de son ami. Steve était petit, maigre, peu endurant à l'effort physique, et d'une santé plus que fragile. Même s'il réussissait par miracle à passer l'examen médical, le camp d'entraînement ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui. Ses qualités morales ne l'aideraient pas à vaincre, cette fois-ci. Néanmoins, le brun avait décidé d'accéder à la demande du blond, dans l'espoir de le faire changer d'avis lorsqu'il se serait rendu compte que, physiquement parlant, il n'était pas apte à se battre pour son pays.

Bucky avait sous-estimé la volonté de Steve. Tous les matins, lors de leur jogging, il s'accrochait avec une force insoupçonnée à la cadence de Barnes – quitte à terminer avec une crise d'asthme effrayante. Tous les soirs, au club de boxe, il s'appliquait à porter les meilleurs coups dont sa frêle stature était capable. Jamais il n'avait jeté l'éponge, mais même si Bucky reconnaissait les quelques petites victoires remportées par son meilleur ami, il savait aussi que celles-ci ne suffiraient pas.

Une douleur à l'épaule gauche le fit se reconcentrer sur le petit jeune homme qui se tenait face à lui, et qui cette fois-ci venait d'atteindre sa cible. Steve, torse nu laissant apparaître sa maigreur maladive, était dégoulinant de sueur et avait le visage rouge pivoine à cause de l'effort demandé par le combat. Son souffle était erratique, et ce fut cela plus que le reste qui alarma Bucky.

\- Pas mal, fit-il en frottant son épaule douloureuse. Mais tu respires mal, on devrait faire une pause.

Pour une fois, Steve ne rechigna pas, et il se laissa tomber sur une chaise en enlevant ses gants. Il passa ensuite une main tremblante dans ses cheveux détrempés, visiblement à bout de force après toutes ces séances d'entraînement trop intense.

Bucky vint de planter devant lui, et le blond leva un regard interrogateur sur lui. « Il est temps de lui faire entendre raison une bonne fois pour toutes », pensa le brun en fixant ces yeux bleus hypnotisants.

\- Ce n'est pas une pause qu'il te faut, Stevie, c'est arrêter totalement cette folie. Tu es épuisé, tu manges encore moins qu'avant, et tu as perdu du poids. Tu te rends compte, Steve ? Tu es déjà trop maigre pour ta propre santé, et tu as encore maigri ! Ne mets pas ta santé en danger comme ça, s'il te plaît. Arrête ce délire... fais-le pour moi. Je m'inquiètes pour toi, tu comprends ?

Steve baissa le regard et soupira.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je veux le faire, Buck, marmonna-t-il en gardant les yeux résolument fixés sur une fissure dans le parquet. Tu m'as promis que tu m'aiderais à atteindre mon objectif.

\- Ton objectif n'est pas réaliste ! Regarde-toi, tu n'as pas ta place dans un camp d'entraînement militaire, tu n'as pas la forme physique pour le faire. J'aurais réellement aimé pouvoir t'aider à faire ce que tu as envie de faire, Stevie – servir ton pays sur les champs de bataille –, mais je ne ne peux pas accomplir de miracles.

Bucky vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami, et il passa son bras autour des épaules de Steve, l'attirant contre lui. Il tremblait – de froid, d'exténuation, de larmes contenues ?

\- Tu sais, tu as d'autres moyens d'aider ton pays pendant cette guerre, lui glissa-t-il plus calmement. Tu dessines super bien, tu pourrais te proposer pour les journaux de propagande militaire, non ? Je sais bien que ce n'est pas la même chose que d'être sur les lignes de front, mais ça a tout de même son utilité pendant un conflit.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, fit Steve dans un souffle.

\- Je sais,  _ punk _ , mais parfois, on ne peut pas avoir ce qu'on veut. On fait avec ce qu'on a déjà... Je suis désolé pour toi, sincèrement.

Steve se serra un peu plus contre son meilleur ami, toujours tremblant. Bucky, de son autre main, fourragea dans son sac de sport, posé juste à côté, et en ressortit une veste chaude, dont il couvrit Steve. Le blond accepta son geste avec gratitude. Bucky le garda contre lui et lui frictionna le dos, jusqu'à ce que les tremblements s'estompent.

Peut-être que Steve ne serait jamais un grand athlète, mais sa plus grande force résidait dans ce qui se cachait dans ce frêle et petit corps.


	14. La fin d'une époque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Leia Favaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz)

**#14 - La fin d’une époque**

Steve et Bucky étaient assis dans le salon du blond. Ils avaient enfin le temps de se poser, de réfléchir un peu. La bataille, la mort de Tony, l'enterrement, les conséquences… Une vague de choses à faire, les empêchant de réfléchir, de mettre des mots sur leurs pensées, leurs émotions. Aucun des deux ne savait où commencer, quoi dire, quoi faire. Ils étaient juste là, sans mots, savourant la présence de l'autre.

Le brun avait du mal à reconnaître son ami. La détermination du Captain était toujours là, mais… Il y avait aussi une certaine lassitude, de la fatigue. Et son plus vieil ami pouvait bien comprendre. Ils étaient des gars des années 40. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était protéger les faibles en battant les méchants nazis. Mais la science, la magie, les dieux et les extraterrestres avaient pris la place des humains au cœur mauvais. Le combat était si monumental maintenant, à une toute autre échelle. Ils avaient gagné de justesse, cette fois-ci. Grâce à des alliés surpuissants. Mais la prochaine fois… Steve commençait à se faire vieux, par l'esprit sinon par le corps.

Mais Bucky aussi. Il était en paix, ou du moins il essayait de s'en convaincre, mais… Sans le Captain, il n'y arriverait pas. Sans lui, seul dans ce nouveau monde, cette nouvelle époque… Il ferait son travail, il aurait des amis, mais il ne serait jamais totalement en paix. Il y aurait toujours un regret.

\- Je dois ramener les pierres où on les a prises.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu voulais me parler.

\- Je… Je vais retourner dans les années 40. Et y rester.

Le cœur du Soldat se serra.

\- Je sais. Ils vont être perdus sans toi.

\- Ils s'en remettront.

\- Je vais être perdu sans toi.

\- Je sais. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Retourne dans le passé. Avec moi.

\- Pour être témoin à ton mariage avec Peggy ? Non, Steve.

\- Je veux la revoir, lui offrir la danse que je lui avais promise. Mais… Je ne veux pas me marier avec elle.

\- Ah bon ?

Le silence se fit, et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Le blond se pencha vers le brun, qui s'avança à son tour. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent timidement. La main de Steve se perdit dans les cheveux de Bucky, alors que le bras métallique venait entourer la taille du Captain. Leur baiser se prolongea un long instant, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, leurs fronts se touchaient encore.

\- Viens avec moi.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'aller vivre notre amour dans les années 40 soit une idée lumineuse.

\- Ici, on ne fera que passer notre temps à se battre, à défendre la Terre. Mais elle a des défenseurs puissants maintenant, et des alliés redoutables. Nous avons fait notre temps Bucky. Bientôt, nous serons dépassés. Je… Je pourrais continuer à me battre, jusqu'à la fin, mais…

\- À quoi bon ? Tu te bats depuis si longtemps, et tu ne profites même pas de cette vie que tu offres aux autres. Et tu penses que la vie sera plus belle en 1945 ?

\- Pas plus belle. Plus… tranquille. S'il te plaît, Bucky. Partons ensemble. J'ai besoin qu'on soit ensemble.

\- Et comment on survivra à l'homophobie de l'époque ?

\- Comme toujours. En étant ensemble.

Le brun sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- D'accord.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore.


	15. Journée de merde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#15 - Journée de merde**

Dès le moment où le réveil sonna, Bucky avait senti que cette journée correspondrait parfaitement au type de la mauvaise journée. En tâtonnant de son bras métallique la table de nuit pour arrêter la sonnerie du radio-réveil, il cassa malencontreusement l'appareil. Steve lui avait marmonné, la voix encore pâteuse de sommeil, que ce n'était pas grave, mais Bucky été resté agacé de cet incident.

L'archétype de la journée pourrie dès le matin se continua. Il renversa la moitié de son café sur le sol en amenant sa tasse à Steve et la sienne jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger. Le dentifrice gicla sur le miroir de la salle de bains alors qu'il avait essayé de le poser sur sa brosse à dents. Il fit tomber – il n'avait toujours pas très bien compris comment, d'ailleurs – la clé de la boîte aux lettres par la fente de cette dernière... FERMÉE À CLÉ.

Au midi, chargé par Steve de la mission délicate de préparer le repas pendant que ce dernier sortait acheter une ampoule neuve pour la lumière du salon, il carbonisa les steaks hachés et laissa les frites trop cuire dans la friteuse. Le repas étant immangeable, ils durent commander une pizza, que Bucky laissa tomber par terre en réceptionnant le carton auprès du livreur.

Bien décidé à ne plus provoquer de catastrophes de tout le reste de la journée, le concerné décida de rester assis jusqu'au soir au fond du canapé sans toucher à rien. C'est à ce moment-là que ledit canapé choisit de faire céder un de ses dossiers après qu'il se soit appuyé dessus, le faisant dégringoler en arrière.

Steve s'était forcé à ne pas rire des malheurs de son amant, et tenta de le réconforter de son mieux après cette chute désastreuse.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça arrive à tout le monde de se lever avec de la malchance.

\- Je sais, mais ça reste une journée de merde ! fulmina le brun.

Pour toute réponse, le blond l'attira dans ses bras et lui plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres.


	16. American Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#16 - American Birthday**

Steve et Bucky vivaient ensemble dans le même appartement depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Ils avaient des années à rattraper.

Le 4 juillet, ils furent invités par Tony à la Tour Avengers pour une soirée entre super-héros. Ils s'y rendirent bien évidemment.

Une fois sur place, ils trouvèrent le salon totalement plongé dans le noir. Steve commençait à s'inquiéter, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus que toutes les lumières se rallumèrent d'un coup et une horde de super-héros s'écria en chœur :

\- Joyeux anniversaire Steve !!!!

Tous étaient présents : Tony, Pepper, Thor, Jane, Sam, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Wanda, Vision, Johnny Storm et Wolverine.

Ils passèrent tous une excellente soirée, et Steve quitta la Tour le sourire aux lèvres.


	17. Trahison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#17 - Trahison**

Et là, Bucky assista, effaré, au baiser que Sharon Carter et Steve échangèrent.  _ Elle a... Elle m'a... Elle m'a volé mon Steve, cette garce ! _

Le Winter Soldier n'y alla pas par quatre chemins, épouvanté et enragé par ce retournement de situation.  _ Je ne me suis pas enfui d'HYDRA pour ces conneries. Elle va me le payer, sale blondasse. _ Bucky fit dégager Sam de son chemin – le super-héros ailé ne se fit pas prier, terrifié –, et il bondit hors de la minuscule voiture, furieux.

\- Hep là ! cria-t-il, et le couple se tourna vers lui, interloqué. Bas les pattes, c'est MON Steve !


	18. Colère et chagrin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#18 - Colère et chagrin**

Je suis colère, je suis chagrin. Bucky ne se pardonnera jamais ses années au service de l'ennemi. Les mauvais traitements qu'il a subis ne s'effaceront jamais de son esprit – aucune amnésie électrifiée n'y était jamais parvenue.

Je suis colère, je suis chagrin. Bucky continuera de se réveiller chaque nuit en hurlant de terreur, et je ne parviendrai jamais à guérir son âme meurtrie. Il continuera de trembler en sanglotant, serré entre mes bras, et aucune parole réconfortante n'aura jamais foi de rédemption.

Les ombres des horreurs ne cesseront de le cerner, et parfois précipitamment de foncer sur lui pour l'engloutir.


	19. Ordre des priorités

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#19 - Ordre des priorités**

Steve se faufila tant bien que mal dans la foule de journalistes qui attendaient sa première sortie officielle avec une impatience presque grondante. Cependant, l'une d'eux parvint à le prendre en chasse, micro à la main, caméraman galopant derrière elle :

\- Captain Rogers, un instant s'il vous plaît ! Quelles sont les motivations exactes de votre opposition à l'ONU et aux Accords de Sokovie ? La liberté, le statut privé des Avengers…

\- Littéralement, la seule chose qui m'importe dans toute cette affaire, la coupa brusquement Steve, c'est Bucky Barnes.

Cela laissa la journaliste sans voix, et Steve prit place dans la voiture sans un mot de plus. Il n'avait pas besoin d'extrapoler, le problème des gouvernants avec son meilleur ami était on ne peut plus clair.


	20. Le plus grand secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#20 - Le plus grand secret**

Mantis attrapa doucement la main de Steve dans la sienne, et sentit instantanément les émotions tourbillonnant dans le cœur de Captain America.

\- Vous ressentez de l'amour, déclara-t-elle, concentrée.

\- Oui, affirma Steve, je suppose que c'est un amour général et altruiste que je ressens pour n'importe lequel…

\- Non ! coupa l'alien. Amour sexuel !

\- Euh… Je ne crois pas non…

Steve était soudain très gêné.

\- Et vous le ressentez pour lui ! affirma Mantis avec force, pointant Bucky du doigt.

Tony éclata d'un rire incontrôlable.

\- Bwahahahaha, elle vient juste de révéler à tout le monde ton plus grand secret, Cap !


	21. Grasse matinée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#21 - Grasse matinée**

Steve avait ouvert un œil très tôt ce matin. Il ne devait même pas être huit heures. Il avait regardé par la fenêtre et vu d'énormes flocons tomber du ciel. Il avait ensuite tourné la tête vers Bucky, et constaté qu'il dormait profondément.

Depuis qu'il était revenu, la seule solution que le brun avait trouvé pour éloigner les cauchemars était de serrer une peluche en forme de raton-laveur contre lui. Steve, loin de se moquer, avait affectueusement nommé le nouvel arrivant Rocket. Et actuellement, Rocket était fermement pressé contre le torse musclé par le bras en métal de son propriétaire.

Le blond décida de rester un peu plus longtemps au lit. Il était samedi, il neigeait et il n'avait pas à sortir. Il pouvait donc s'autoriser à somnoler un peu plus longtemps.

Une heure plus tard, il s'éveilla à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, Bucky commença à bouger et finit lui aussi par ouvrir les yeux. Il regarda Steve d'un air encore ensommeillé, Rocket toujours accroché à lui.

\- Bonjour, fit calmement le blond en souriant. Bien dormi ?

\- Salut, marmonna le brun, la voix pâteuse de sommeil. Ouais, pour une fois je n'ai pas fait le moindre cauchemar. Un progrès.

\- Je suis content pour toi, sourit Steve.

Il se pencha sur les lèvres de Bucky et les captura dans un doux baiser. Ce dernier délaissa Rocket au profit de Steve. Il vint enrouler son bras métallique autour du torse du blond, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt enlacés. Ils échangèrent encore quelques baisers, jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Bucky ne proteste en gargouillant bruyamment.

\- Je vais nous préparer le petit-déjeuner, proposa Steve, toujours souriant.

Il se leva. Bucky s'étira avant de faire de même, et suivit le blond jusqu'à la cuisine.


	22. Choix individuels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#22 - Choix individuels**

\- Que vont devenir tes amis ? demanda sombrement la voix de Bucky dans son dos.

\- Je n’en sais rien…, soupira lassement Steve, gardant les yeux rivés sur l’horizon au-delà sur cockpit du quinjet.

Cela avait été leur choix de se laisser capturer pour permettre à leurs deux coéquipiers d’avoir une chance de se lancer aux trousses du faux psychiatre. Pourtant, le cœur de Steve ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se serrer… Qu’allaient faire les autorités à Wanda, notamment ?

\- Je ne pense pas que je mérite tout cela, Steve, continua Bucky.

Steve tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Tout ce que tu as fait pendant des années, ce n’était pas toi. Tu n’en es pas responsable.

\- Je sais, fit Bucky d’un ton amer. Mais je l’ai fait.

Un lourd silence retomba dans le quinjet, seulement brisé par le ronronnement du moteur.

La voix de Bucky finit par s’élever de nouveau, presque dans un chuchotement :

\- Je ne mérite pas tout ça…

Steve enclencha finalement le pilote automatique et retourna son siège pivotant pour faire face à Bucky. L’air absent dans ses yeux gris se dissipa brusquement.

\- Bucky… Ils ont choisi d’être arrêtés. Que ce soit Sam, Clint, Wanda ou Scott, ils ont fait le choix de te croire sur la menace dont tu nous as avertis, ils ont fait le choix de se battre pour aller la stopper, et ils ont fait le choix de rester à Leipzig pour nous donner une dernière chance d’accomplir cette mission.

Steve se pencha vers Bucky, tendit sa main droite et caressa doucement sa joue mal rasée. L’ancien assassin sembla d’abord éberlué par ce contact, avant de se détendre et de fermer les yeux pour le savourer.

\- Ils ont choisi de penser que tu  _ méritais tout cela _ , termina Steve d’une voix douce. Respecte leur choix, même s’il n’est pas facile à encaisser. Même s’il n’est pas facile, pour l’heure, de vivre avec.

Bucky rouvrit les yeux face à ce sous-entendu, et croisa le regard triste de Steve. Sa gorge se noua : peu importe que Cap ait raison, il était tout du moins celui qui avait entraîné tout le monde dans cette situation.

Bucky se leva soudain de son siège, surprenant Steve. Il se pencha alors plutôt maladroitement vers lui pour l’enlacer.


	23. Uniforme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)
> 
> Légèrement M >>

**#23 - Uniforme**

Depuis quelques temps, Bucky avait décidé de s'occuper de la commande des uniformes de super-héros de Steve... et il y prenait un malin plaisir.

Il faisait très attention à toujours opter pour les tenues les plus moulantes, souvent au grand désarroi de Steve (mais causant une hilarité certaine chez Tony).

Steve faisait les essayages de l'un de ces uniformes, et grimaça immédiatement dès qu'il vit son reflet dans le miroir.

\- Bucky, je t'ai déjà demandé plusieurs fois d'arrêter avec ces tenues trop près du corps... J'y suis mal à l'aise...

\- Franchement, tu n'as pas de quoi, t'es gaulé comme un dieu, le taquina son petit ami.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, et tu le sais très bien.

Bucky avança vers lui.

\- Ah, mais mon cher Cap, tu peux au moins prendre plaisir à les essayer devant moi, parce que moi je m'éclate à te choisir les uniformes les plus moule-cul et moule-bite possibles, déclara le brun avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Si c'est pour le seul plaisir de tes yeux... alors d'accord, je cesse de me plaindre immédiatement, répondit Steve en se détendant enfin.

\- Oh, mais tu risques de recommencer à le faire dans peu de temps, parce que pour te punir, je vais m'amuser un peu avec toi...

Bucky plaqua Steve contre le grand miroir, et posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, il glissa sa main de chair vers l'entrejambe remarquablement bien moulée de Steve, et la caressa jusqu'à obtenir une réaction.

\- Et maintenant, punk, je crois que je vais te laisser comme ça le temps de lentemeeeent ranger les autres uniformes que tu n'auras évidemment pas le temps d'essayer aujourd'hui...

Bucky se décolla de lui et s'éloigna, prenant bien soin au passage de profiter du spectacle visuel fort appréciable qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

\- Pas si vite, jerk..., tenta de le retenir Steve, gémissant à la fois de plaisir et de frustration.

Bucky se sentait quant à lui agréablement amusé et excité. Il sifflota donc pendant qu'il s'affairait à remettre en place leur chambre - qui allait effectivement devoir faire place nette au vu de ce qui attendait prochainement les deux Super Soldats.


	24. Crème glacée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#24 - Crème glacée**

La chaleur était écrasante sur Brooklyn, en cet après-midi d'été très ensoleillé. Deux jeunes hommes se promenaient dans la rue, leurs vestes pendant négligemment de leur épaule dans une tentative vaine de se rafraîchir.

\- Hé Bucky, que dis-tu de ce glacier dont on aperçoit l'enseigne au coin de la rue ? fit Steve, passablement essoufflé.

\- J'en dis que c'est la meilleure idée que tu as eu de toute la journée, répondit son ami avec un grand sourire.

Steve lui donna un coup de coude amical dans les côtes, mais ne répliqua pas.

Deux cornets de glace bienfaisants plus tard, la chaleur les atteignait beaucoup moins.


	25. Averse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#25 - Averse**

Encore une fois, Steve n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se bastonner avec non pas une, mais DEUX brutes. Bucky l'avait encore une fois sauvé de justesse.

Contrairement à d'habitude, cependant, le ciel lourd déversa des trombes d'eau sur eux deux alors en train de s'éloigner.

Les rues se vidèrent en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, mais les deux amis se retrouvèrent rapidement trempés jusqu'aux os. Ils trouvèrent cependant une combine pour rentrer chez eux sans se retrouver noyés...

Steve, visage entaillé et pantalon troué au niveau de plaies, grimpa sur le dos de Bucky, et maintint un large parapluie au-dessus d'eux deux. La pluie continua de tomber drue, mais elle ne pouvait plus les atteindre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin chez Steve, celui-ci avait trouvé le "voyage" tellement confortable... qu'il somnolait sur l'épaule de Bucky.


	26. Bataille de neige

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#26 - Bataille de neige**

Disculpés et vivant joyeusement au Wakanda, Steve et Bucky furent invités, cet hiver-là, à passer trois semaines dans les Pyrénées françaises enneigées. Ils y rejoignirent Sam, Natasha et Wanda.

Au programme : ski, raclette, jacuzzi, grasses matinées. Dans leur chalet loué, les cinq Avengers géraient leurs journées comme bon leur semblait.

Un jour, en fin d’après-midi, au retour d’une randonnée en raquettes en amoureux, une boule de neige surprit Bucky en pleine figure, alors qu’il se déchaussait sur le perron.

Il se tourna brusquement vers son “agresseur”. Sam, riant aux éclats.

\- Si tu crois que tu vas t’en tirer comme ça…, marmonna Bucky en empoignant une quantité raisonnable de neige dans sa main métallique gantée.

Il lança son projectile artisanal en direction de Sam, tentant de masquer son sourire amusé pour lui apparaître menaçant. Son ami l’esquiva avec grâce.

\- Ouch, entendit-il Steve dire dans son dos.

Bucky se retourna vers lui, pour le voir se débarrasser de la neige soudain apparue sur son épaule. Plus loin, Wanda souriait, et Natasha se penchait pour confectionner une boule de neige.

\- Alors là, c’est la guerre, annonça dramatiquement Bucky.

\- Trouvons un endroit où nous mettre à couvert ! s’exclama Steve.

La bataille de boules de neige leur permit de s’occuper jusqu’au coucher du soleil, les deux Super Soldats “contre le reste du monde” -- mais dans la joie et les rires.

Les cinq Avengers rentrèrent frigorifiés, mais contents. Ils filèrent immédiatement se réchauffer, au coin du feu ou bien sous la douche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En bonne petite Ariégeoise, je ne pouvais évidemment pas leur permettre de passer leurs vacances dans les Alpes xD (Headcanon supplémentaire : pour être vraiment Ariégeoise jusqu’au bout du délire, ils passent leur séjour au plateau de Beille :p)


	27. Pas trop mal, pour la fin du monde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#27 - Pas trop mal, pour la fin du monde**

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Pas trop mal, pour la fin du monde.

Steve et Bucky, malgré l’urgence et la gravité de la situation, et malgré le fait qu’ils avaient déjà profité de retrouvailles dignes de ce nom, ne pouvaient s’empêcher de se sourire. Dès qu’ils étaient réunis, les choses leur semblaient enfin tourner correctement, dans leur ordre naturel.

Ils n’avaient pas fait étalage de leurs sentiments, trop pudiques. Une accolade, pleine de force et d’amour, mais aucun baiser, à la vue de tout le comité d’accueil du Wakanda.


	28. La poussière retombe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#28 - La poussière retombe**

La poussière retombait doucement autour d’eux. Le soleil perçait de nouveau l’atmosphère encombrée.

Au milieu du champ de bataille dévasté, démoli, irrégulier, deux hommes s’étaient fébrilement recherchés.

Et ils s’étaient trouvés. Steve et Bucky étaient lourdement tombés dans les bras l’un de l’autre, un tourbillon d’émotions contraires leur broyant le cœur.

Le bonheur de ces énièmes retrouvailles. L’espoir qu’il s’agisse réellement des dernières. Le chagrin d’avoir vu leur camarade se sacrifier.

Steve se sentait particulièrement anéanti par la mort de Tony, malgré la relation conflictuelle qu’ils avaient longtemps entretenue. Là, au creux de l’épaule de Bucky, les larmes coulaient librement pour son ami qui avait fait le sacrifice ultime pour les sauver tous, pour sa veuve, pour sa fille trop jeune pour voir son monde chamboulé. Steve était moralement et physiquement épuisé, et il aurait préféré que Bucky le retrouve dans de meilleures conditions.

Les jours passèrent, les blessures physiques de Steve guérirent. Les semaines s’écoulèrent, la vie devait continuer. Ils s’installèrent ensemble au Wakanda, après les douloureuses funérailles de Tony, pour tenter de panser leur multiples traumatismes psychologiques et aspirer à la même seconde chance que Stark avait lui-même saisie, des années plus tôt.


	29. Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#29 - Pancakes**

Steve se leva dans un petit appartement Wakandien rempli de la délicieuse odeur de pancakes chauds. Entrant doucement dans la cuisine, il y découvrit Bucky aux fourneaux.

Steve avança vers lui et se colla contre son dos, bras musclés entourant le torse nu de Bucky. Il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque dégagée de cheveux, attachés en un petit catogan.

\- Bien dormi,  _ punk _ ? demanda Bucky en retournant le pancake en train de cuire.

\- Pour une fois, plutôt bien, oui, répondit Steve. Et toi,  _ jerk _ ?

\- Mal. Comme d’habitude.

Le ton de la voix de Bucky n’était ni sec ni amer, mais son expression jusque là concentrée se métamorphosa quelque peu en une expression résignée.

\- Les pancakes sont prêts ! reprit Bucky avec un peu plus d’enthousiasme, déposant le dernier présent dans la poêle sur le tas déjà empilé sur une assiette posée sur le plan de travail.

\- Je vais mettre la table du petit-déjeuner, proposa Steve en se décollant à contrecœur du corps chaud de Bucky.


	30. Frileux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#30 - Frileux**

La nuit, au Camp Lehigh, Steve regrettait encore plus l’absence de Bucky.

Car la nuit, au Camp Lehigh, était bien fraîche. Trop fraîche pour Steve, éternel frileux, qui aurait bien aimé pouvoir demander à Bucky de se glisser dans son lit pour le réchauffer. Comme ils le faisaient si naturellement depuis qu’ils étaient enfants.

Steve n’avait plus d’autre choix que de se rouler en boule sous les trop fines couvertures du camp militaire, cherchant à conserver le maximum de chaleur, à défaut d’avoir son brûlant chevalier servant nocturne à proximité.


	31. Insomnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#31 - Insomnie**

Les yeux de Bucky s'ouvrirent difficilement dans l'obscurité confortable. Il aurait préféré rester dans la douce étreinte du sommeil – ses cauchemars habituels semblaient vouloir rester à distance –, mais il avait entendu Steve se lever, sans pour autant l'entendre revenir ensuite retrouver sa place dans le lit.

Apparemment, ce serait à son tour de gérer une insomnie.

Soupirant, il se leva et se rendit dans le salon. Là, comme il s'en doutait, une douce lumière était allumée, et Steve était assis sur le canapé, un plaid déplié sur les jambes et le nez plongé dans un carnet de croquis.

\- Tout va bien, Stevie ?

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui, les traits tirés.

\- Tout va bien Bucky, tu n'étais pas obligé de te lever... Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, alors je suis venu m'occuper ici en attendant.

\- Cauchemars ?

\- Non... pas exactement, non...

\- Mais pas une nuit paisible non plus, hein ?

\- Non, en effet, fut obligé de reconnaître Steve.

Bucky franchit le reste de la distance qui les séparait, pour s'asseoir à côté de son petit ami.

\- Retourne te coucher, Bucky...

\- Nope, j'ai envie de me blottir contre toi sur ce canapé. Tais-toi et profite, conclut le brun avec un clin d'œil.


	32. Diamantaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#32 - Diamantaire**

Bucky entra chez un bijoutier, et chercha immédiatement à se faire tout petit.  _ Quelle idée stupide, mais quelle idée stupide !... _

\- Bonjour monsieur, l'accueillit un homme entre deux âges. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire  _ jeune homme _ . Cherchez-vous quelque chose de spécifique, et puis-je vous aider ?

\- Je cherche... eh bien..., marmonna Bucky. Un bracelet.

\- Pour une jeune demoiselle, ou pour offrir à une dame de votre famille ?

\- Euh... pas du tout... ce serait pour offrir à... à mon frère. Je sais, c'est bizarre, mais je tiens à... Je voudrais quelque chose de très sobre...

Le bijoutier le regardait d'un air interloqué, et Bucky se sentait rougir de plus en plus furieusement.

Il n'osa pas imaginer comment les choses auraient pu tourner s'il aurait plutôt annoncé vouloir “offrir un petit quelque chose à son petit ami Steve”.


	33. Fatal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#33 - Fatal**

Il existait un tue-l'amour absolument fatal pour Steve. Dommage pour les tourtereaux, Bucky avait cette vilaine habitude.

Plus d'une fois depuis son retour à la société, il avait essuyé un regard bleu fort désapprobateur... alors qu'il léchait ce qu'il restait dans son assiette.

Bucky n'était pas mal élevé au point de le faire en public, mais il comprit rapidement qu'il allait devoir cesser de le faire devant Steve également.


	34. Hectogramme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#34 - Hectogramme**

\- Comment ça,  _ 5 hectogrammes de farine _ ? s'exclama Steve.

\- Pardon ?

Bucky et lui avaient décidé de faire des crêpes, en cette froide journée d'hiver. Ils avaient pris la première recette qu'ils avaient trouvée sur Internet... et se retrouvaient désormais avec un problème de conversion, semblerait-il.

\- Qui est l'idiot qui a écrit la recette sans utiliser les unités de mesure que tout le monde connaît ? ronchonna Bucky en dégainant son StarkPhone.

Il trouva rapidement un convertisseur en ligne, et y rentra la donnée problématique.

\- Ça équivaut à  _ 500 grammes de farine _ , l'éclaira Bucky.


	35. Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#35 - Justice**

Les gouvernements du monde entier avaient envoyé des agents à leurs trousses, et Steve et Bucky se doutaient bien que ce n'était pas dans le but de leur offrir un procès juste et équitable. Les autorités ne seraient que bien trop heureuses de leur faire payer leurs supposés crimes au centuple.

La fuite était la seule option qui leur garantirait la liberté.


	36. Nage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#36 - Nage**

Steve sortit la tête de l'eau, et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il cracha l'eau qu'il avait involontairement avalée lorsque Bucky l'avait précipité sous la surface en éclatant de rire.

La famille Barnes avait invité Steve à profiter avec eux d'une belle journée d'été à Coney Island, la plage de Brooklyn. Bucky avait insisté pour qu'il accepte, afin que Steve passe un bon moment, quelques mois seulement après la disparition de sa mère.

Le frêle jeune homme ne savait pas bien nager, alors il était resté à un endroit où il avait encore pied, et jouait avec l'un des petits frères de Bucky, lorsque ce dernier avait eu la brillante idée de tenter de l'engloutir sous les flots.

Plus loin dans l'eau, Rebecca Barnes riait aux éclats, amusée par cette blague. Steve tenta de se pas succomber à son hilarité contagieuse, car il s'essayait à un regard (faussement) meurtrier en direction de Bucky.

Celui-ci fit mine de s'enfuir à la nage, ce qui eut tout de même pour effet de lui éviter les “représailles” car Steve, malgré toute la détermination qu'on lui connaissait, n'osa pas longtemps le poursuivre aussi loin.


	37. Pour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#37 - Pour**

Bucky entra d'un pas vif dans le salon rempli d'Avengers, vaquant à leurs loisirs en ce tranquille dimanche après-midi.

Son allure empressée n'avait échappé à personne, alors qu'il venait s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil occupé par Steve, pour murmurer à l'oreille de ce dernier :

\- Pour ou contre une sieste crapuleuse, là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

Steve n'eut pas besoin de plus de précisions, le léger halètement de Bucky lui mit immédiatement la puce à l'oreille quant à l'état d'excitation dans lequel son petit ami se trouvait déjà.

\- Je te suis, répondit Steve à voix basse, en se levant.

Bucky agrippa son bras musclé comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils s'éloignèrent.

Derrière eux, l'équipe était loin d'être dupe – en tout cas, celles et ceux qui n'avaient plus l'innocence des plus jeunes recrues –, et Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Tony, Sam et Rhodey échangèrent entre eux des regards entendus, et amusés.


	38. Ruminant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#38 - Ruminant**

Le lendemain de la soirée qui avait tourné court à l'Exposition, Steve ruminait dans son lit. Simplement vêtu d'un t-shirt beige trop grand pour lui et d'un caleçon gris, empêtré dans ses draps, il pensait à Bucky, qui avait probablement déjà embarqué pour l'Europe. Peut-être après avoir passé sa dernière nuit américaine en charmante compagnie – que son choix se soit porté sur Connie ou sur Shirley ; de toute façon, Steve n'avait aucune idée du dénouement de ce double rendez-vous tombé à l'eau.

En soupirant, Steve tourna la tête vers le cadre photo éternellement posé sur sa table de chevet. C'était l'un des rares clichés qui figurait les deux meilleurs amis posant côte à côte.

S'il parvenait à saisir sa chance grâce à la tentative que ce docteur du SSR lui offrait, Steve et Bucky seraient probablement de nouveau réunis sur les champs de bataille européens, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Alors qu'il se dépêtrait de ses draps et qu'il sentait la fraîcheur du matin toucher soudain ses maigres jambes nues, Steve espérait qu'ils rentreraient un jour tous les deux, sains et saufs, au bercail, et qu'ils couleraient des jours heureux.


	39. Teinturier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#39 - Teinturier**

\- J'y crois pas, fit lentement Natasha, interdite.

\- À quoi ? lui demanda Bucky en tournant la tête vers elle.

La jeune femme rousse tenait à bout de bras la veste de costume de Bucky.

\- Le teinturier a abîmé ta veste, et ton mariage c'est demain ! lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents, au bord de l'hystérie.

Ce qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à Natasha. Mais les préparatifs fastidieux du mariage de ses deux meilleurs amis l'avaient mise à cran depuis des mois.

Bucky, tout aussi tendu qu'elle, grommela un chapelet d'insultes en russe et en allemand, en allant s'emparer du téléphone de la chambre d'hôtel pour incendier le malheureux fautif.


	40. Virtuosité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#40 - Virtuosité**

\- Steve ? appela Bucky en entrant dans l'appartement de son ami.

Pas de réponse. Mais un bruit d'eau qui coulait lui indiqua la localisation de Steve : sous la douche.  _ Toujours aussi imprudent, à ne pas verrouiller la porte d'entrée... _ , soupira Bucky.

Le jeune homme prit naturellement ses aises, il prit place dans le canapé. Il était chez lui lorsqu'il était chez Steve, et inversement.

La table basse était recouverte de croquis, ce qui attira l'attention de Bucky. Il se pencha en avant et les regarda avec intérêt, prenant soin de ne rien toucher ni déplacer : les dessins étalés sous ses yeux étaient bien trop beaux pour qu'il les abîme d'un geste malheureux.


	41. Xénophobe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#41 - Xénophobe**

Quelques idiots reprenant les idées nativistes de leurs parents, c'était tout ce qu'il avait fallu à Bucky pour déclencher une bagarre dans la cour du collège. Il n'avait pas supporté toutes les insultes dirigées contre Steve, fils d'immigrés irlandais, malgré le fait que son meilleur ami tentait de ne pas en faire grand cas.

Bucky déclenchant une bagarre, ce n'était pas vraiment la situation normale. Pour couronner cette singularité, c'était Steve qui tentait de le sortir de là.

\- Laisse tomber, Buck, ces crétins n'en valent vraiment pas la peine ! s'exclama-t-il en tentant de tirer le brun en arrière.

\- Crétin toi-même, Rogers ! cria l'un de ceux qui s'acharnaient sur Bucky.

\- Steve, lâche-moi, je vais leur apprendre le respect à ces bouffons !

Trop tard. Le surveillant général venait dans leur direction. Bucky allait passer un sale quart d'heure, et Steve était fâché contre lui car il n'avait pas tenu compte de ses mises en garde sur les sanctions qu'il subirait, même s'il était mû par de bonnes intentions.


	42. Zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#42 - Zone**

\- Hey Buck, lança Steve en s'approchant de lui pour lui faire la bise.

\- Hey Stevie ! Oh là, non, ne t'approche pas ! s'exclama-t-il en reculant promptement. J'ai la crève, je ne veux  _ surtout pas _ te contaminer !

\- Alors quoi ? Tu instaures une “zone de protection” tout autour de toi, pendant ce temps-là ? s'amusa Steve. Ne sois pas stupide Buck, je ne pense pas que ce soit une méthode très efficace.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, sourit son ami. Allez Rogers, tu te tiens sagement à un bras de moi toute la journée, d'accord ? termina-t-il en riant.


	43. Le dessin : Rendre hommage à la perfection du corps de Bucky (selon Steve)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#43 - Le dessin : Rendre hommage à la perfection du corps de Bucky (selon Steve)**

Bucky s'était jeté sur lui dès qu'il avait passé la porte de leur appartement. Steve s'était levé tôt, alors que son petit ami dormait encore, car il devait partir toute la journée.

Le Super Soldat avait évidemment prévenu, la veille, Bucky de son absence. Le blond devait passer la journée à New York car Coulson, le directeur du nouveau S.H.I.E.L.D, l'avait convoqué. Le brun s'était donc ennuyé toute la journée, patientant avec désespoir jusqu'au retour de Steve.

Alors, dès que Bucky avait entendu la poignée de la porte se tourner, il avait bondi sur ses pieds et s'était précipité sur Steve alors même que ce dernier n'avait pas fini de passer l'entrée.

Steve avait donc vu un grand brun se ruer sur lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Très vite à bout de souffle, les deux hommes finirent par se séparer.

\- Je t'ai tellement manqué aujourd'hui que tu as ressenti la furieuse envie de te jeter sur moi dès que tu me verrais ? s'amusa le blond.

\- Tais-toi, souffla le brun avec précipitation, et suis-moi tout de suite dans la chambre.

\- Je devrais partir plus souvent si mon retour te met dans de tels états, commenta moqueusement Steve.

Bucky le fusilla du regard et lui planta un autre baiser sur les lèvres pour le dissuader de continuer à se foutre de lui. Après cela, les deux hommes n'échangèrent plus le moindre mot. Steve connaissait bien le nouveau Bucky pour savoir qu'il était inutile de s'opposer à lui lorsqu'il agissait de la sorte. Le blond décida donc de se laisser faire par les mains pressées du brun.

Bucky plaqua Steve contre le mur et commença à parsemer sa mâchoire et son cou de baisers. Le Super Soldat se prit vite au jeu, et sentit bientôt sa chaleur corporelle monter en flèche. Leurs vêtements tombèrent au sol, et ils grimpèrent sur le lit. La main humaine de Bucky trouva vite son chemin vers l'entrejambe déjà dure de Steve.

La délivrance vint vite sous les doigts experts de l'ancien Winter Soldier. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur les draps froissés, côte à côte, et Bucky finit par s'endormir.

Steve le contempla un moment. Il avait l'air si paisible lorsqu'il dormait... sauf lorsque les cauchemars venaient troubler son sommeil.

Le blond eut une idée pour immortaliser ce moment de tranquillité, et se releva sans un bruit. Il se dirigea vers le bureau et attrapa son bloc à dessin. Il se munit de crayons et d'une gomme, avant de se glisser à nouveau à droite de Bucky.

La pénombre était illuminée par les rayons du soleil d'été de couchant, qui s'immisçaient entre les rainures des stores. Le brun était baigné dans une lumière dorée, mettant magnifiquement en relief son corps.

Steve en profita pour dessiner son visage à la mâchoire carrée, son torse aux muscles bien formés, son bras métallique reflétant les rayons du soleil, ainsi que ses hanches finement courbées.

Bucky s'éveilla au moment où Steve revenait sur son dessin du visage de son amant pour y rajouter quelques détails. Le blond stoppa son geste et pensa que le sourire qui s'affichait à ce moment sur le visage du brun était la plus belle des expressions.

Bucky s'approcha lentement de Steve et ils échangèrent un doux baiser. La main humaine de l'ancien Winter Soldier vint se nicher sur la hanche de Captain America, tandis que son bras en métal s'enroulait autour de ses reins afin de le coller à lui.

Steve se nicha avec empressement contre son amant, se disant qu'aucun dessin n'était en fin de compte capable de rendre hommage à la perfection du corps de Bucky...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit lime et du fluff pour terminer ce petit OS, que demande le peuple ? (Les lecteurs : UN LEMON ! On veut un lemon !) … Oui mais non, mouhahaha /lampadaire/.


	44. Matinée pluvieuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#44 - Matinée pluvieuse**

La nuit avait été pluvieuse, et le petit matin l’était également. Cela ne démoralisa pourtant pas Steve au moment où il se levait pour aller courir autour de la propriété. Il s’extirpa en douceur de ses couvertures, veillant à ne pas déranger le sommeil de Bucky, rarement aussi paisible qu’actuellement.

Après la salle de bains, il se rendit dans la cuisine. Rapidement, il se prépara un shaker protéiné. Il n’avalerait son petit-déjeuner qu’au retour, comme d’habitude.

Des bruits de pas dans son dos le firent se retourner. C’était Bucky, en bas de pyjama, le regard encore ensommeillé et les cheveux tout ébouriffés.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas sortir avec ce temps, Steve, marmonna-t-il en venant se presser contre lui. J’ai entendu la pluie toute la nuit, et je l’ai encore entendue il y a quelques minutes quand tu t’es levé.

\- Ce n’est pas une petite averse qui va me décourager, tu le sais, sourit Steve en enlaçant son mari.

\- Je sais, et c’est pour ça que je vais désormais te faire l’offre la plus alléchante possible : rester au chaud avec moi, sous les couvertures, à écouter la pluie tomber.

\- Très tentant, en effet… Est-ce que tu penses que ce sera suffisant ? plaisanta le Super Soldat.

Le fracas du tonnerre se fit entendre au-dehors. Bucky releva la tête vers son époux avec un regard entendu.

\- Tu es sûr que tu as toujours envie de sortir ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Hmm, encore moins qu’avant. Allez, retournons nous coucher.

Bucky le tira par l’avant de son sweat-shirt gris large et délavé, en direction de leur chambre.


	45. Lui seul au milieu de tous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)
> 
> J’hésite à lui attribuer un rating M, par sécurité… Disons alors qu’il se situe pile à la limite entre T et M.

**#45 - Lui seul au milieu de tous**

Un air de musique plus rapide et plus chaleureux remplaça la valse, et Steve et sa cavalière du soir, Daisy, s’empressèrent de quitter la piste de danse. Leur valse avait tourné à la catastrophe, comme c’était prévisible.

Alors que Bucky et Vic se laissaient entraîner par cette nouvelle chanson, Steve et Daisy retrouvèrent la table où les quatre verres trônaient encore, à divers degrés de remplissage. Un malaise flottait entre les deux partenaires, dont la rencontre était, une fois de plus, le fait de Bucky.

Daisy n’était pas, et de loin, la jeune femme la plus désagréable à laquelle Steve avait pu avoir à faire, mais il semblait qu’il l’avait déçue, dans le sens où sa soirée ne serait pas parfaite. D’ailleurs, ses sourires naturels et sa conversation légère semblaient déjà avoir fané quelque peu.

\- Ce n’est pas grave, le rassura pourtant Daisy en tentant de couvrir le bruit de fond en se penchant vers lui. Ne t’en fais pas, personne n’est parfait. Tu es déjà un sacré gentleman.

Steve hocha vaguement la tête tout en baissant les yeux. Peut-être était-ce seulement lui qui se sentait mal à l’aise, et que ce n’était pas un sentiment partagé par sa cavalière. Il but une gorgée de sa chope de bière à peine entamée pour tenter de faire passer ce malaise et de ne pas ruiner entièrement la soirée de Daisy.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Bucky, qui dansait avec passion, et… presque  _ sensuellement _ . Steve le regarda flirter avec Vic, et se sentit soudain tout bizarre. Il avait chaud, très chaud. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines, comme lors d’une mauvaise fièvre. Il avait le souffle de plus en plus court, comme le début d’une crise d’asthme.

\- Si… si tu veux bien m’excuser un moment, bredouilla-t-il à l’attention de Daisy. Toilettes.

\- Pas de souci, je surveille nos affaires, sourit-elle.

Steve fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître empressé et ne pas sauter de son siège, mais il avait réellement besoin d’espace.

Arrivé dans les toilettes des hommes, il s’enferma dans une cabine et resta planté là, se prenant le visage entre les mains et exhalant un long soupir. Son front n’était pourtant pas brûlant, ce qui écartait un début soudain de bronchite. Alors, quoi ?

La vision de Bucky sur la piste de danse lui revint en mémoire, et son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade.  _ Le regard bleu et malicieux… les bras puissants… les hanches se mouvant dans le rythme… le sourire charmeur… _ Steve sentit soudain une protubérance contre l’entrejambe de son pantalon.

Et il se retrouva soudain comme plongé dans ses fantasmes secrets d’adolescent. Ceux dont il n’avait jamais parlé à quiconque, et encore moins à Bucky. À la fois par honte d’avoir des pensées aussi déviantes, et par peur de ruiner l’amitié parfaite qui le liait à Bucky.

Steve soupira de nouveau. Il se sentait extrêmement seul, mais il craignait une quelconque aide extérieure, que ce fut pour tirer au clair ses émotions contradictoires ou bien pour se débarrasser des conséquences de sa pulsion avant de retourner en société.

Tant pis, il se débrouillerait. Il s’était de toute manière toujours débrouillé seul lorsque des rêves torrides venaient le réveiller au milieu de la nuit pour le trouver dans tous ses états. Les mains tremblantes d’excitation, d’appréhension et de honte, il déboutonna son pantalon devenu trop étroit.


	46. Petit-déjeuner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#46 - Petit-déjeuner**

Lorsque Steve se leva, ce matin-là, il trouva Bucky planté devant la fenêtre du salon. Sa posture semblait pensive. Il s’approcha de lui et l’enlaça tendrement.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? chuchota-t-il dans son cou.

\- Plutôt, oui, répondit doucement Bucky.

\- Tu as déjà pris ton petit-déjeuner ?

Bucky se dégagea alors de l’étreinte de Steve, et il se tourna vers lui avec un regard brûlant.

\- Ce sera  _ toi _ , mon petit-déjeuner, aujourd’hui !

\- Quelle fougue matinale, rit Steve sous l’assaut de baisers de son mari.


	47. Mesures barrières de l'extrême

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)
> 
> Petit UA façon “pandémie de coronavirus”, mais je n’ai pas su me décider si c’était situé dans les années 1940, ou bien dans notre époque mais avec un skinny!Steve. Alors, à vous de voir.

**#47 - Mesures barrières de l’extrême**

\- Et, bien évidemment, tu as interdiction formelle de sortir, conclut Bucky, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Tu ne crois pas que c’est un peu… excessif ? pointa Steve en soupirant.

\- Absolument pas. Déjà qu’un simple rhume manque de te tuer, c’est la moindre des choses de te confiner et de te calfeutrer le temps que ce nouveau virus disparaisse.

\- Ce qui risque fort de prendre plusieurs années. Tu comptes vraiment m’enfermer pendant tout ce temps ?

\- S’il le faut.

\- Ça va un peu loin, là, tu ne crois pas ? Enfermé chez moi, sans visites, les courses déposées dans l’entrée, qui sert aussi de sas et qui me permet de discuter avec des personnes qui doivent rester derrière la vitre qui la sépare du salon… Ce n’est plus un confinement, c’est une séquestration !

Bucky soupira et s’assit lourdement sur le fauteuil derrière lui, qui avait été placé dans l’entrée pour la rendre un peu plus accueillante pour les potentiels visiteurs.

\- Si tu crois que ça m’amuse, Stevie…, marmonna-t-il en se prenant le visage entre les mains. Mais je n’ai pas envie de te perdre…

\- Je sais, Buck, je sais…, souffla Steve en posant la main sur la vitre qui les séparait. Je sais que c’est difficile, que c’est angoissant… et je n’ai pas non plus envie de mourir, mais… Tu ne peux pas m’isoler du reste du monde, alors que celui-ci continue de tourner normalement. C’est trop difficile à supporter.

\- Les journaux et la radio parlent d’un confinement généralisé, qui pourrait bientôt être imposé. Si ça se produit, tu me promets de ne pas me faire une scène et de rester bien sagement chez toi ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit Steve. À une condition, cependant.

\- Laquelle, encore ?

\- Que tu viennes te confiner avec moi.

Bucky émit un long sifflement impressionné.

\- Eh bien, dis donc ! Dans les conditions actuelles, c’est presque une forme de demande en mariage !

\- Tu acceptes ? demanda Steve d’un air mutin.

\- Bien évidemment ! répliqua Bucky avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Alors, mon prince charmant, ton premier acte de ces  _ fiançailles _ sera de remettre mon appartement dans son état normal.

\- Hmm… on pourrait aussi décider d’avancer le confinement de quelques jours, qu’en penses-tu ? lui proposa Bucky avec un clin d’œil.


	48. Fête foraine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#48 - Fête foraine**

Les tirs de carabine étaient nettement tirés. Tout l’entraînement et toutes les capacités augmentées de Steve étaient mises à contribution pour faire éclater les trois derniers ballons qui le séparaient de la victoire.

_ Pan ! _ L’ultime ballon de baudruche gonflé à l’hélium explosa lorsque le plomb l’atteignit. Satisfait, Steve abaissa sa carabine, avant de la remettre au forain. Celui-ci était visiblement très impressionné par sa dextérité de Super Soldat.

\- Vous avez atteint le maximum des points, fit l’homme entre deux âges. Vous avez le choix entre tous ces cadeaux…

Il les pointa brièvement en les énumérant, mais Steve savait déjà parfaitement ce qu’il voulait.

\- Cet ours en peluche, là, s’il vous plaît, annonça-t-il.

L’énorme doudou lui avait tapé dans l’œil dès son arrivée au stand de tir à la carabine.

\- Oh…, balbutia le forain, déstabilisé. Aucun souci, euh, je… C’est pour votre petite copine, hein ? Comme elle n’a pas pu vous accompagner à votre sortie entre potes, vous lui ramenez un lot de consolation…

Steve ne répondit rien, mais remercia en souriant l’homme lorsque celui-ci lui remit l’ours en peluche. Il se tourna ensuite vers Bucky, debout à côté de lui, et lui tendit le cadeau en le regardant tendrement.

Bucky prit l’ours contre lui, et embrassa Steve sous le regard ahuri du forain.


	49. Dans le brasier du sérum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#49 - Dans le brasier du sérum**

La douleur du sérum était insupportable, mais Steve savait qu’il était déjà allé bien trop loin pour reculer. Il serrait donc les dents en implorant pour que la procédure continue. Il ne pouvait pas décevoir les espoirs du docteur Erskine en abandonnant.

Pour se donner du courage, il se concentra de toutes ses forces sur Bucky.

Bucky, courageux au point de partir risquer sa vie en Europe. Steve n’avait pas le droit de se montrer plus lâche que lui, même si la douleur de ses os, muscles et tendons s’étirant et se renforçant lui donnait l’impression de mourir à petit feu dans un brasier de lumière.

Il ne put cependant s’empêcher de réaliser quelque chose -- quelque chose de si terrible que la bile brûlante remontant dans sa gorge fut soudain l’élément le plus douloureux de son corps en souffrance.

_ Il allait mourir ici et maintenant, sans avoir pu dire à Bucky à quel point il l’aimait. _

Un sanglot secoua ses épaules sensiblement élargies, et ce chagrin intime s’ajouta et se confondit aux larmes de douleur baignant déjà ses joues.

Cette douleur émotionnelle vint s’ajouter à ce que subissait déjà son organisme, et ce fut comme si son cerveau court-circuitait -- comme si son esprit le déconnectait de force face à cette surcharge pénible, le laissant parfaitement anesthésié, alors même que la lumière de l’autre côté de ses yeux clos perdait en intensité.


End file.
